Raphael: Archangel, Consort, Father?
by Archangel of Persia
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots involving Raphael and his baby girl. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Guild Hunter series belongs to the amazing Nalini Singh.**

**Five years after 'Archangel's Consort**

**The Night Time Feed**

The soft mewl of noise.

The rustle of blankets.

A quiet brush against his mind, inquisitive. Unsure

Raphael listened as baby-soft wings shifted against white sheets.

Another sound, an infant's illegible garble.

Looking over at the large crib beside his bed, Raphael watched little fists reach upwards, batting the air, tiny fingers opening and closing as though grabbing some unseen object.

Another brush against his mind, just to check. And then small legs kicked animatedly and a quiet content coo pierced the air before those small hands were sucked into a pink mouth.

He knew it would not be long before she fussed, her hunger overriding her playful nature. Raphael glanced at his sleeping consort. Blue-black markings under eyes, skin paled with exhaustion. Running a hand through Elena's hair, Raphael rose from the bed, his wings graceful arches over his shoulders. Looking down into the crib, he watched his daughter wriggle happily, her small limbs in constant motion, her feathers rustling gently as her wings fanned out beneath her.

Raphael smiled and leaned down to lift her into his embrace. Silky feathers settled over his hands as he positioned her against his shoulder. Making a delighted sound she proceeded to bury her face into his neck, his shirt no doubt having a damp patch where she drooled against his shoulder.

Being sure to close the door behind himself, Raphael made his way downstairs and in to the kitchens where he discovered Montgomery.

"Sire." The vampire said, rising from his seat at the bar.

"Montgomery." He nodded at the butler, shifting his daughter so she sat against his arm, her wings pressed gently to her back and her face looking outward.

Raphael watched the butler stare at the babe, his face filled with a kind of longing. Raising an eyebrow, Raphael held his child out.

"Will you hold her whilst I prepare the bottle?"

Only because he was watching closely did he spot the look of nervousness before the vampire received his charge, his capable arms gathering the now-subdued babe close. His daughter's feet kicked in excitement as she gargled at her newest admirer. Her eyes were bright in the low light of the kitchen, the gold filaments of her wigs catching fire.

Turning, sure of the vampire's ability to look after her, Raphael prepared the milk to the perfect temperature before relieving the butler of the still-animated babe.

Smiling slightly as he returned her, Montgomery sighed, "She is incredible."

Raphael nodded in agreement, cradling his small child in one arm; her wings folded instinctively to accommodate the position, and held the clear bottle in the other.

"Goodnight, Montgomery." Raphael said as he ascended the stairway to the upper level and into the library where the hearth still burned.

Sitting in the large leather armchair, Raphael settled her against him and set the bottle to her mouth. The sound of sucking the teat was loud in the silence of the room, and Raphael stared down into eyes of crystalline blue that studied him in fascination.

He was unsurprised when the door opened and his hunter walked in, clothed in a robe, her wings trailing on the ground, her eyes bloodshot, he wanted to discipline her for pushing herself beyond her limits.

"How is she?" A quiet question as she came and put her hand on his wing.

"You should be sleeping." He said instead of giving an answer. Having yet to fully recover the pregnancy that had nearly taken her life, Elena was pushing herself at the academy to return to the rota, as well as raising a new-born baby – her body quite simply could not handle the strain.

Elena sighed. "I can't."

As soft sigh as she leaned over to stoke their daughter's hair.

"You are exhausted." He continued.

Snorting, Elena walked to stand before the fire. "I'm not weak."

No she wasn't. But even strong immortals were weakened after pregnancy, their strength going to revitalise their strained body. Most new mothers in the Refuge were doted upon, the midnight feeds taken on by healers as the mothers slept. Even during the day, they did little but hold the child as they were showered with gifts.

Elena had been an immortal for all of five years, her strength still nascent. Then the birth itself had had some serious complications that resulted in him healing her. And now… well now he was at the end of his rope. Leaning that tiny new-born frame forwards he coaxed a burp out of her before continuing the feed.

"You are Hunter-born, Elena. But pushing yourself to this extent has consequences. If you insist on training during the day then allow me to do the night feeds whilst you sleep."

Elena's tense shoulders sagged as she turned to look at her Archangel as he fed their daughter. His face was turned downwards; his eyes touched witch feral protectiveness as he stroked his fingers against Rain's feathers. This man would die for his family, she thought.

"Alright… just if she does something new, or I don't know… promise you'll wake me?"

"Immediately."

Satisfied, Elena kissed her Archangel goodnight before padding her was upstairs.

* * *

**A/N Please leave me a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

'Painting'

Raphael heard the gentle drag of baby-soft wings across the plush carpet. Heard too, the drag of the wheeled bumble bee trailing loyally behind her. Waiting patiently, he watched as a small head peered around the door of the library, all big blue eyes and golden curls. Smiling when those eyes fixed on his form at the large table, she began her not-quite run across the room on bare feet, astonishing wings of lilac and white gold dragging disgracefully behind her. At just over eight years old, Rains developmental age was equivalent to most two-year-olds, with the enthusiasm to match.

Raphael's chest tightened as she ran towards him, hair tumbling in waves and face alight, "Da-di-Da-di-Da-di," the almost-word tumbled from her mouth in a lisped litany as she braced her hands against his legs, bumblebee forgotten half-way through her journey. Reaching down, he lifted that small form into his arms. Balancing on his thighs so that she stood with him face to face, she reached out to touch the mark on his right temple.

"Aceri" she said, attempting to mimic the word Elena had used to describe the marking when Rain had questioned it a few weeks earlier, before wrapping those small arms around his neck and pressing her cheek to his in a fierce hug. Holding her to him for longer than might have been necessary, he brushed his mind over hers, felt her metal waves crest and fall in acknowledgement. Her ability to so easily communicate telepathically worried him sometimes. It was Kier who had first noted that Rain's metal capabilities far exceeded her peers, a fact Raphael had to keep watch of, especially when she had a habit of slipping beneath immortal shields without conscious thought.

Letting her go when she began to shift, he placed her on the floor only to have her hand close over his and tug. "On da fwoor." Was the sharp command as she toddled confidently to her toy box. Obeying her because he would deny his child nothing, he sat crossed legged on the floor as Dmitri walked through the door. Rains head flew up as she dug through her box, "mtri fwoor." Dimitris dark eyes moved from Rain to Raphael. Raising an eyebrow at his second, Raphael waited. "Fwoor mitri." Came the plaintive cry as his daughter retuned with the paint set that Aodhan had gifted her. Passing a paintbrush to him, Raphael solemnly accepted the stick, his lips tilting upwards as his second joined him on the floor, Rain sat confidently between the two.

…

It was an hour later that Elena entered the room, and she had to train her face before she broke into fits of laughter. She wondered what the world would think if they saw two of the most powerful men on the continent sat crossed-legged on the floor, hands covered in paint and accepting direction from a babe.


End file.
